1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information searching apparatus which analyzes character (image) information in the image information inputted from an image inputting apparatus and thereby producing search information to search the above-mentioned image information.
The present invention also relates to an image information searching apparatus having an image recognizing function to analyze character (image) information in the image information inputted from an image inputting apparatus and thereby to produce and display a character string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in searching apparatuses, for example, in micro film systems, in case of setting a universal key word into each pick-up image in a micro cartridge film, the management number of the cartridge written on the casing or the like of the micro cartridge film, and the frame position, key word and title information of the pick-up image, and the like are inputted, and these data are stored into an external memory medium, and thereby in a sizing the multi-purpose image search.
However, since the operator inputs the management character number of a micro cartridge film by use of a keyboard apparatus, if the operator erroneously key-inputs in the external memory medium upon inputting, there are problems such that the key word attribute produced is made invalid and a desired pick-up image is missearched, so that an operating efficiency and a system processing performance are remarkably deteriorated, and the like.
Therefore, in case of searching objective image information, a demand for reduction and automatization of the troublesomeness and time to input the search information to search as little as possible is increasing. In other words, it is a present situation that an improvement in technology of interface (man-machine interface) between a man and a machine is demanded as compared with high function of equipment and systems. By solving this problem, the inherent advanced function and performance of the apparatus can be efficiently utilized.